Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A Long Term Evolution (LTE) system may adopt Adaptive Modulation and Coding (AMC) and/or Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) to improve the system stability and reliability, and both AMC and HARQ may have independent feedback control mechanisms.